


Heat of the Moment

by Magicalmanda



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Swimming, between 2x02 and 2x08, handjobs, heat wave, i'm salty we didnt get more gallavich in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalmanda/pseuds/Magicalmanda
Summary: “You wanna break into the city pool?” Ian asked. “It’s too fucking hot.” Mickey smirked at him, emotional vulnerability already forgotten.“We don’t have swim suits.” He said and Ian smirked right back at him.“We don’t need them.” He said before jumping down onto the field below. “You coming or not Milkovich?” Mickey rolled his eyes but jumped down and followed the redhead out of the baseball park.





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> My city is going through an unprecedented heat wave and I'm slowly melting. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ian couldn’t sleep. It was the first hot night of the year and he was miserable. He had taken a cold shower before going to bed, but the house was too stuffy. And having Carl and Liam’s body heat pulsing around him didn’t help. The pool hadn't been set up yet, leaving Ian a sweaty mess in his bed. Once his clock hit two am Ian said fuck it and got up. He pulled some shorts and a tank top before slipping down stairs. Maybe it would be cooler outside.  
  
It was, noticeably so, and Ian almost smiled when a slow breeze hit his skin. The redhead sat on his porch for a moment, relishing the relief of cool air, but he couldn’t sit still for long. He started to walk down the street, unaware of where he was going, just that his legs were moving. Ian startled when he found himself at the baseball fields. He and Mickey had been here a few weeks ago and Ian smirked at the memory. He looked towards the dugouts and jumped a bit when he saw a figure sitting on the old tin roof. He was about to walk away, not wanting a confrontation, but he stopped, because he recognized that light blue tank top. Ian took a few steps closer.  
  
“Mickey?” Ian called and the figured whirled to look at him.  
  
“Gallagher?” Mickey said and Ian came closer. “The fuck you doing here?”  
  
“Too hot to sleep.” Ian said before climbing up to the roof. “Why are you here?”  
  
“None of your damn business.” Mickey grumbled but he handed over his cigarette anyway and Ian smiled a bit. They didn’t say anything for a few minutes and Ian was aware of the sweat beading at his hairline. Where had that breeze gone?  
  
“How’s Mandy?” Ian asked suddenly, wanting to break the silence.  
  
“Fine.” Mickey grunted and Ian figured that he was in one of his moods and that Ian should just back off. The redhead nodded and handed the cigarette over. He leaned back on his hands and swung his legs slowly.  
  
“Couldn’t sleep either.” Mickey said a few minutes later and it was so quiet that Ian almost missed it.  
  
“Yeah, it’s pretty fucking hot.” Ian said and Mickey shook his head.  
  
“No, not that.” He said quietly and Ian knew to progress gently, one misstep and Mickey might just push him off the roof.  
  
“Terry?” he asked and tried to keep pity from his voice. Mickey didn’t say anything and Ian took that as a yes, until…  
  
“No, I-I had a nightmare.” Mickey said and Ian watched the thug’s back muscles tense at the admission.  
  
“Oh,” Ian said softly. “What about?” Mickey took a deep breath and looked up at the sky.  
  
“Us.” He said and Ian took in a sharp breath. “You were trapped somewhere, I can’t remember. But you were in trouble and I-I couldn’t get to you.” His voice was pained. “All I remember was this intense panic, because you, you were _dying. _And I couldn’t do anything about it.” Ian’s eyes watered a bit and he squeezed them shut briefly. He pushed up off his hands so he was sitting upright again. He took a risk and swung an arm around Mickey’s shoulders.__  
  
“I aint going anywhere man.” Ian said, voice light and he figured that would be the end of it, but Mickey was full of surprises tonight.  
  
“Good,” he whispered and Ian grinned.  
  
“You wanna break into the city pool?” Ian asked, dropping his arm from Mickey's shoulders and fanning himself with his shirt. “It’s too fucking hot.” Mickey smirked at him, emotional vulnerability already forgotten.  
  
“We don’t have swim suits.” He said and Ian smirked right back at him.  
  
“We don’t need them.” He said before jumping down onto the field below. “You coming or not Milkovich?” Mickey rolled his eyes but jumped down and followed the redhead out of the baseball park.  
  
It was easy to break the lock on the fence to the pool.  
  
“It doesn’t have lights?” Ian asked as he took off his shirt.  
  
“It’s not open at night,” Mickey reminded him. “Why would it?” Ian shrugged and kicked off his pants. Mickey tried not to stare, just started to undress as well. Ian smiled mischievously at the older boy as he slid his boxers down.  
  
“Fucking Gallaghers.” Mickey said as Ian jumped in, splashing water everywhere.  
  
“Oh fuck this is amazing.” Ian called. Mickey kicked off his own boxers and jumped in too. It did feel amazing, the water was still cool, but no too cold on his sweaty skin. The boys drifted towards each other slowly and soon Ian had Mickey pressed against the rough wall of the pool.  
  
“This why you wanted to go swimming?” Mickey panted as Ian stroked a hand over his hard cock.  
  
“Obviously.” Ian teased as he thumbed over the head.  
  
“Fuck.” Mickey gasped and Ian did it again and again until Mickey was coming. The older boy grinned lazily and reached out to reciprocate. Ian kept him pressed against the wall, wrapping his large hands around the lip of the pool. Mickey used the closeness of their bodies to lean forward and kiss and nip at Ian’s neck and shoulder.  
  
“Jesus Mick,” Ian panted as the dark haired boy sucked a mean hickey into his chest. Mickey just hummed and used his other hand to cup Ian’s balls and suddenly the redhead was coming. They floated quietly in the pool afterwards, looking up at the rapidly lightening sky.  
  
“We should probably go.” Mickey said before he pulled himself out of the pool. He patted his body down with his boxers. Ian watched him from the water as Mickey pulled his tank top down over his damp torso and pulled on his jeans. He wrung out his wet boxers before stuffing them into his pocket.  
  
“Fuck that’s hot.” Ian groaned as he got out of the pool. Mickey rolled his eyes.  
  
“Hurry up and get dressed firecrotch.” He said and Ian did as he was told, clothes sticking to his wet skin uncomfortably. They slipped out of the gates and Mickey lit up a cigarette.  
  
“See you around Gallagher.” He said almost gently before turning and heading down the street. Ian watched with a smile as Mickey walked off into the rising sun.


End file.
